Breaking at the Cracks
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: John and Eve are in love, but when Nexus takes over John's life can Eve do anything to stop it? :: Set back in the Nexus/Cena time. There are many other different couples in this. Enjoy. Warning! New Chapter contains SEX! You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**So here are the other couples, Candice/Randy, R-Truth/Alicia, Melina/Morrison, Cody/Teddy, Bryan/Justin, Wade/Heath**

* * *

><p>"Teddy, get her out of here." John Cena called to Ted DiBiase, my cousin. I did not want to go with Ted. I wanted to stay with John.<p>

"But John…" I protested

"Teddy, now."

Ted nodded and pulled me out of the ring. I couldn't take my eyes off the man once known as John Cena, the chain gain soldier, the doctor of thug-a-nomics. I didn't want to leave, but I was being forced to. Ted pulled me up the ramp. I was still struggling to get back to John. Wade Barrett was in his face calling him everything he could think of, but John wasn't any of those words. John was amazing, sweet, kind, perfect and I was head over heels in love with him. When we reached the stage, Wade looked up at me; he smirked then looked back down at John. He leaned in close and whispered something into John's ear. I don't know what it was, but I know I wouldn't like it because John's fists were so tightly clenched I'm sure he'd have perfect crescent moons on his palms.

"Lift your head, Cena!" Wade commanded.

John slowly lifted his head; his eyes were full of defiance. I wish I knew what was going through his head.

"Stay away from the girl or else, Cena."

"You won't touch, Eve." John growled defiantly.

"Then you'll do as I say."

John nodded slowly. I furrowed my brows. I was so confused. Ted gently pulled on my arm urging me to come with him backstage. I looked at John one last time before following Ted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This chapter is a flashback. All flashbacks will be in Italics.**

* * *

><p><em>~~Three Months Earlier~~<em>

_"Mmm, you smell so nice." John whispered against Eve's neck._

_Eve giggled, "J, stop."_

_John kissed up her neck, "Is that the perfume I bought you?"_

_Eve smiled, "Yes sir, it sure is."_

_"I did a good job picking it." John nibbled her neck._

_"OMG, John. You're killing me." Eve moaned._

_"Whoa! I'm walking in at the wrong time." Ted closed his eyes and started backing out._

_Eve pushed her boyfriend back with a giggle. John smiled and leaned back in his chair. Only a few people knew of their relationship. Eve's cousin, Ted DiBiase, was one of them._

_"Hi, Teddy-bear." Eve smiled. She tried to get off of John's lap but he held her close._

_"Nope."_

_"Johnny…" Eve whined pushing at his chest._

_"Say please."_

_Eve pressed her lips to John's then pulled back smiling, "Please."_

_"Oh, alright."_

_Eve kissed John's cheek and stood up. She hugged Ted tight. He kissed her cheek._

_"Hi, pretty girl. How are you today?"_

_"I'm doing mighty fine, Teddy. How's my favorite cousin?"_

_"Favorite? Oo, I'm telling Brett." Ted smirked._

_Eve slapped his arm, "You'll do no such thing."_

_"You're right; that'd be mean."_

_"Yes, it would."_

_Ted smiled, "I'm doing pretty good. I heard that I have a match against the tag team champions tonight."_

_"Justin and Heath?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Who's your partner?"_

_"Mike."_

_"Joy, we get to listen to motor mouth." Eve rolled her eyes._

_"He's not that bad." Ted laughed._

_"He is, too."_

_"He is not."_

_"Uh-huh. Johnny, back me up on this."_

_"Wish I could darlin', but I have to go. Wade wants me for some shit."_

_"Poo." Eve crossed her arms and pouted._

_John walked over to Eve and kissed her neck, "I'll see you very soon, love."_

_Eve turned around and hugged him tight, "Love you."_

_"I love you, too." John smiled and kissed her softly, "I'll see you after the show."_

_"Alright." Eve nodded and kissed him again._

_John pulled away slowly, "Later, Eve. See ya, Ted."_

_Ted smiled and gave John a short wave. Eve sat down in the chair John had just gotten out of. Ever since Wade Barrett had essentially become John's boss, Eve had gotten to see less and less of her boyfriend._

_"How's the love life?"_

_"It's great until Barrett calls and steals away my baby." The diva sighed._

_"I'm sorry honey. I bet Randy feels the same though. He hardly ever gets to see JC and they're best friends."_

_"I hate not getting to see him. I spend more time with you, Evan and Randy than I do with the man I fall into bed with at night. Like literally when he gets in we fall into bed because Wade has him doing so much ridiculous shit."_

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart."_

_Eve sighed, "It's alright, Teddy. So moving on from this depressing topic, when's your match?"_

_"Pretty soon. I'm waiting on a phone call before I go out there."_

_"Cody?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"What's going on with him?"_

_"I don't know. Ever since he started teaming with Drew he's totally started ignoring me. I think he might be dating him behind my back."_

_Eve burst out in giggles. Ted gave her a very confused and hurt look._

_"Sorry, honey. Drew is dating Kelly. He has been since he dropped Tiffany."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Mmm-hmmm."_

_"Well shit. What's wrong with my Codes?"_

_"Call him up and ask him out on a date. Make it just the two of him. Show him an amazing time then if nothing changes drop him and find someone prettier."_

_"Eve! Cody and I have been together since we were kids. We were each others first, I can't just dump him."_

_Eve kissed Ted's cheek, "That's my pretty cousin. Now answer your phone."_

_Just as she said that, Ted's phone started to ring. Ted grinned and answered his phone with lots of enthusiasm. Eve smiled and walked out of the locker room giving Ted time to talk to Cody. Eve walked down the hall until she ran into the Nexus. She backed up a bit._

_"Excuse me." Eve mumbled._

_"Well, well. If it isn't Eve Torres. What brings you around our locker room, Eve?"_

_"I was just-just looking for Evan…"_

_"You should know he's nowhere around us, Torres." Otunga sneered._

_"His locker room is down this hall." Eve snapped._

_Eve wasn't at all scared of Otunga, but for some reason Wade scared the hell out of her._

_"Whoa, girlie. He was just making a statement." Justin pushed Otunga back away from the diva._

_"And so was I, Gabriel." Eve said._

_"What's going on…" John asked stepping out of the locker room._

_"John." Eve perked up at the sound of his voice._

_"Eve, what are you doing over here?"_

_John walked over to Eve and wrapped a protective arm around her. He hated the fact that she was so very close to Nexus at the moment, and he couldn't spring into action if something were to happen._

_"Evan's locker room is down at the end of the hall. Teddy got a call so I thought I'd go visit Ev."_

_"I don't mind walking you down there." John glanced at Wade, who just shrugged. John nodded and smiled at Eve. "If you're fine with that."_

_"I would like that very much, John. It's been a long time since you and I have gotten to talk."_

_"It's been forever, Eve."_

_John started leading Eve away from Nexus. He leaned his head in closer to hers. "I don't want you anywhere around them, baby."_

_"I know, Johnny, but I didn't know that they'd be down this hall. I thought their locker room was the opposite way."_

_"They asked for it to be moved."_

_"That's poopy."_

_John smiled and shook his head, "It is very much so."_

_"I wish I could lean on you." Eve whispered._

_"I wish I could hold you, but you know we can't, babe. I don't want Nexus to know anything about you. I want you to stay perfectly protected."_

_"I know, J."_

_"Look, my match is early tonight. After it's over we can go back to the hotel room and indulge in each other. Some chocolate covered strawberries, slow music, maybe a nice long shower."_

_"That sounds incredible, John." Eve smiled and nodded._

_"Just being with you sounds incredible, baby."_

_Eve smiled and looked behind them. Nexus had moved into their locker room. Eve grinned and pushed John against the wall. John "umphed" and gave Eve a "why" look. Eve motioned her head towards the Nexus locker room. John didn't see any of them. He smiled and flipped their positions._

_"Mmm, how spontaneous you are, Ms. Torres."_

_"And how sexy you are, Mr. Cena."_

_John caressed her cheek, "You're beautiful."_

_"You're amazing."_

_"Are we trying to one up each other, Ms. Torres?"_

_"We might just be, Johnny." Eve giggled._

_John leaned in and softly kissed Eve. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When the need for air became too much they pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other._

_"I love you so much, baby."_

_"I love you, too, Johnny."_

_"Eve… Johnny…"_

_Eve and John looked to their left. Evan Bourne had just poked his head out the door. Eve smiled and kissed John once more before wiggling out of his arms and running over to Evan. Evan grinned and hugged his best friend tight._

_"Hi, bestie!"_

_"Hi, Evy!"_

_"Bye, Evie." John smiled and waved._

_"Bye, baby. I love you."_

_John smiled and winked. Evan and Eve giggled and walked into Evan's locker room._


	3. Chapter 3

~~Present Day~~

"John is not going to stay away from me outside of the ring; you all know this to be true."

"Eve, John isn't the same man that you started dating." Randy pointed out

I stood up, "No, John loves me. If he doesn't love me, then tell me why are we still engaged, Randy? We've been engaged since Thanksgiving!"

"Eve, calm down. I'm sure everything will be perfect with John. He loves you, and he would never listen to that asshole that is supposedly his boss." Candice said trying to calm her best friend.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Candice was right. John wouldn't listen to whatever Wade said outside of the ring. Kelly and Drew walked into our locker room. Kelly walked over and hugged me tight.

"Oh, Evie. Your boyfriend has lost his mind."

"Please, do not remind me. I'm already having nightmares about this shit."

"I'm so sorry, Evie."

"It's alright, Kellz. I'm just ready to go home and climb into my Johnny's arms."

Just as I said that R-Truth and John Morrison, JoMo as we call him, ran in with their girlfriends following close behind.

"Evie, bad news." Truth gave me a concerned look.

"Really?" I groaned.

"Wade is forcing John to share his room tonight." Morrison said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Melly and I both heard it, Eve. We told the boys first because well we found them first." Alicia said.

"What are you going to do?" Melina asked.

"I really need to go talk to John." I shrugged not really thinking of what I really could do.

"Do you need backup?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of those Nexus jackasses." I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" JoMo asked

"I'll be fine, guys. Look if I'm not back in fifteen come looking for me." I assured them. They all nodded. Kelly hugged me once more before I walked out of the locker room towards where Nexus was currently holding my John captive.


	4. Chapter 4

_~~Three Months Earlier, after John's match~~_

_Eve walked down the hall to Nexus's locker room. Her segment had been relatively short since all she had done was talk to a few of the divas then get hassled by Alex Riley and The Miz. Eve rolled her eyes thinking about how annoying the two of them were. Eve stopped outside the locker room and waited for John to appear. She looked around trying to keep herself occupied. She hadn't noticed two of the Nexus members watching her until they said something._

_"Evie, what are you doing over here?" Heath Slater asked._

_"Hmmm?" Eve looked up, "Oh, hi Heathie, I was just waiting on John. He's my ride back to the hotel and he said we'd leave after his match."_

_"Heathie?" Justin asked giving Heath a weird look._

_Heath smiled and nodded at Justin, "She's my cousin, dork. Don't give me that look. She's called me that since we were kids."_

_"That and Heather." Eve smirked._

_"Heather? You call him Heather?" Justin snickered._

_"Yep and I'm the only one that can get away with it." Eve put her hands on her hips and nodded._

_"And why's that?" Justin asked mocking Eve._

_"Because I will kick your butt if you call me Heather." Heath threatened._

_"I'm so not afraid of you." Justin said sarcastically rolling his eyes._

_"Don't make me sic Bryan on you." Heath cocked an eyebrow at his teammate._

_"He doesn't scare me."_

_"But the thought of no sex does, am I wrong?"_

_Justin pursed his lips and thought for a minute then he looked at Heath and shook his head, "Sex keeps me going."_

_"Then you won't call me Heather, understood?"_

_"Understood."_

_"Bueno. Anyways Evie, John can't go yet."_

_"Uh! Why not? I'm exhausted." Eve whined._

_"Wade wants him to stay for his match." Heath explained._

_Eve pouted and crossed her arms, "That's stupid. Why does John have to stay? Can't Wade just talk crap and let him go?"_

_"I wish he could girlie, but it's not what's in the script."_

_"Screw the script. Ad-lib. That's what Shawn used to do and look where it took his career."_

_"She has a point." Justin nodded._

_"Uncle Shawn worked too damn hard, plus he was on Vince's good side. Unlike us, i.e. the Nexus, who are on Vince's not very good at all side." Heath said._

_"And yet, he still let's the lot of you ruin Raw." Eve shook her head._

_"Funny how things work out, huh?" Heath smirked._

_"What's funny?" Wade walked out of the locker room and cocked an eyebrow. He still scared Eve beyond all belief. She really didn't like being anywhere near him._

_"Rhetorically speaking, Wade." Heath smiled._

_"Gingey, what are you not telling me?" Wade asked touching Heath's shoulder._

_Justin snorted, "Gingey."_

_"Justin, what did I say earlier?" Heath growled._

_Justin gasped and started walking off."…I'm going to go find Bryan."_

_"Good man." Heath smirked._

_Eve shook her head as Justin ran off. She couldn't believe that such a sweet guy could be part of such a corrupt group. Heath was another one she asked why about. The two were amazing wrestlers that could definitely stand on their own. They didn't need the Nexus. That was for sure. Wade looked over at Eve._

_"Might I ask what you are waiting on?"_

_"If you must know, I am waiting on John. He's my ride back to the hotel. I'm finished for the night and he promised that he'd take me back after his match."_

_"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he can't. He has to stay and help the Nexus tonight."_

_"That's stupid. You have more than enough people to help you in your random acts of violence." Eve took a step back after she realized who she was talking to. Wade loomed over her, a smirk planted on his gorgeous face._

_"Well if you don't like it, maybe you should stop it."_

_"Be-Believe me, if I-I could stop you, I w-would."_

_"Eve, maybe you should just go find somewhere to wait until after the show. Cena will be free by then." Heath stepped over to his cousin and wrapped an arm around her trying to pull her away from Wade. She looked down at the ground and sighed. It was hopeless to fight this. John was a slave to the Nexus._

_"Tell John to come see me after he gets back."_

_"I will, Evie. Just go find a place to relax, alright?"_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"I promise to tell him, cousin."_

_"Thank you, Heathie."_

_"Anything for my favorite cousin."_

_Eve smiled small. Just as she started to walk off she saw Wade gently grab Heath's arm and pull him close._

_"She's family?"_

_"Yeah, she's my cousin. We're the same age."_

_"You never told me."_

_"We haven't gotten around to such personal question yet, W…"_

_Wade smiled and caressed Heath's cheek, "Wish you had told me."_

_Heath leaned into his touch, "Sorry I didn't. Are you mad at me?"_

_"Nope, I could never be mad at you."_

_"Is that a promise?"_

_"You know it is."_

_Eve looked back at Heath. She hadn't realized that he was gay. He never really showed the signs, but now that she watched him with Wade she could see them. Wade kissed Heath's forehead. She saw Heath whisper something to Wade which he cocked an eyebrow to. She heard Heath say 'please' which made Wade smile and kiss his forehead once more. She turned to start walking away again when she heard Wade's voice._

_"Eve?"_

_Eve looked back, "Yes?"_

_"Cena should be back in the locker room very soon. I guess I don't really need him to help out Nexus tonight."_

_"Really?"_

_Wade shrugged, "I think we can manage without him."_

_"Well thank you, Wade. My feet and back will thank you too after I get back to the hotel."_

_"You should be thanking Heath. He talked me into it."_

_"Thanks, Heather."_

_Heath smirked, "Welcome, Ev."_

_Eve giggled, "Tell John that I'll be in my locker room getting my things, will ya?"_

_"Not a problem, girlie."_

_Eve smiled and nodded to her cousin then walked to her locker room to get her things. She found her iPod and headphones. She walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. Eve pushed her headphones into her ears and turned on the music. Almost immediately her head was flooded with trumpets and a good beat. Eve giggled and tried to rap along with the lyrics as they went by in the song._

_"Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me." Eve did the hand movement then burst into giggles._

_"Really? The hand motion? Really?"_

_Eve jumped, "You were not supposed to see that."_

_"Oh, but I did, baby-girl. I did." John slowly walked over to the couch and leaned over Eve. She tried not to smile though she knew what John was going to do next. "Evie."_

_"Johnny…"_

_John leaned down and attacked her with tickles. Eve squealed and tried to get away. They were so busy laughing and tickling and squirming they didn't notice four bodies enter the room._

_"For two people that are trying to keep their relationship a secret, you two sure do make a lot of noise." Randy chuckled._

_"Bite me, Randy." John stopped tickling Eve._

_"He attacked me." Eve whined playfully._

_"Poor baby." Candice walked over to Eve with Aki-Anne._

_"Baby!" Eve took Aki from Candice, "She looks so much like Randy."_

_"That's because she is Randy's."_

_"Ha, I knew it."_

_John walked over to Randy and smiled down at Randy's oldest daughter, "Hi, Alana."_

_"Hi, Naked Baby!"_

_John smiled and laughed, "You have her for the weekend?"_

_"Nope. Candice and I have her all the time. Sam is going out of the country for a while so I have full custody."_

_"That's awesome."_

_"It really is. I have all three of my girls with me all the time," Randy smiled._

_"So Annie is yours?"_

_"Mmm-hmmm, she's mine."_

_"I'm happy for you bro."_

_"Thanks, John." Randy smiled, "You think you and Eve will have kids?"_

_"I don't know, man. I haven't even asked her to marry me yet."_

_"I thought you were going to."_

_"I am going to, just not right now."_

_Randy gave John a look. He shook his head and shifted Alana to his other hip._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You gave me "that" look."_

_"What look?"_

_"The look you give me when you disapprove of something."_

_"I just don't want either of you to get hurt."_

_"We won't. We're in love, Randy."_

_"That's what you said with…"_

_John put his hand up stopping the words from escaping Randy's mouth, "You will not say her name."_

_"John, you loved her."_

_"And she broke my heart. Yeah, we don't mention her."_

_Randy sighed, "Does Eve even know how strongly you feel?"_

_"I think she does."_

_"You think?"_

_"She and I will talk about it tonight. I have a very romantic night planned for us."_

_"Then get out of here."_

_"Don't need to tell me twice." John smiled, "Evie, ready to go, babe?"_

_Eve looked up and smiled, "Yep."_

_Eve walked over to John and Randy with Candice. Eve handed Aki back to Candice after kissing the baby's cheek. "We'll see y'all later."_

_"Next Monday. Candice and I are taking the girls to Disney World." Randy smiled at Candice._

_"I think it'll be nice to bond with them." Candice smiled back._

_"Sounds like fun." John kissed Candice's cheek, "Take care of him. You know how he likes to go crazy when he's at Disney World."_

_"That was one time." Randy gave John a look._

_"And you were almost banned." John poked him._

_Randy pouted. Alana reached up and pulled gently on Randy's lips to make him look like he was smiling, "Smile."_

_Randy slowly smiled, "Cheater._

_Alana giggled. Candice kissed her cheek then kissed Randy's neck. "Time for you guys to go."_

_"Bye, babe." Eve hugged Candice._

_"See ya, sweetie. I'll call."_

_"Alright, honey."_

_Eve took John's hand and lead him out of the locker room to the car. John opened her door for her, and Eve climbed in. He closed the door and walked around to his side. He got in and started the car._

_Eve shivered "You should have started this earlier."_

_"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know it would get so cold."_

_"Well it's cold, John."_

_John smirked, "I could warm you up right now."_

_"Wait for the hotel, baby. This rental is not like your truck or Randy's hummer. It's not big enough for our big asses to do what you want."_

_"You do not have a big ass, Eve."_

_"I guess yours is bigger." Eve winked._

_"You like my ass."_

_"I like all of you, John."_

_"Just like?"_

_"No, you know I love you, all of you. From your crazy ass to your big heart."_

_John leaned over the console and kissed Eve, "I love you, too."_

_"Now hurry up and get us to the hotel so I don't freeze my ass off."_

_John laughed, "Yes, darling."_


	5. Chapter 5

~~Present Day~~

I walked to Nexus's locker room and knocked hard on the door. Wade answered smirking.

"Well look who it is."

"I demand to talk to my fiancé."

"Did you hear that guys? She demands." Wade laughed.

"Wade…" Heath touched his arm, "just let her."

"Sit."

"But Wade-"

"Heath."

Heath sighed and sat down. He looked up at me and mouthed 'I'm Sorry.' I nodded to him then I looked back at Wade.

"Look Barrett, I'm not joking. Let me talk to John."

"No."

"I am not going to say please, so you can just get that damn thought out of your head."

"I'm not letting you talk to John because Nexus lost that match."

"That is an onscreen stipulation. The cameras are not rolling. My fiancé will be going home with me tonight and if you do not like that then tough shit."

"And what are you going to do if I do have a problem with it?"

"I've already told Heath what I'm going to do and he said I could. I will out your relationship to the world. Fucking try me."

I was totally joking, but Wade didn't have to know that. Heath gave me a look then looked back down at the ground. Wade narrowed his eyes.

"Cena!"

"Thank you." I smirked evilly.

John walked out of the room with his bag in hand. He gave Wade a smug look before taking my hand and pulling me away from the locker room. I was trying to keep from just turning and hitting John myself. John could sense my anger. He let go of my hand and stopped.

"Are you sure you want me at the house tonight?"

"What kind of question is that?" I stopped and looked at him.

"One that I'm asking."

"John… " I let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're mad at me."

"You lost that match."

"To protect you."

"I'm a big girl."

"You know that I hate when you are around them. I'm neutral to Heath because he is your cousin but the rest of them, I hate that you go around them. They're evil, Eve."

"I can take care of myself, John. Nexus can't control me, like they can control you. The "I'll fire you" doesn't work on me. I have you; I don't care if I lose my job."

"Baby…"

John sighed and walked over to me. He sat down his bag and took my hands. He ran his fingers over my knuckles for a few minutes before saying anything. He looked into my eyes. His blue eyes were so fully of worry and love.

"Johnny…"

"I love you. I would lose my mind if I didn't have you. I don't think anyone else could ever be to me what you are and no one ever has been. You drive me crazy in so many ways. I want to protect you from bad things even if you don't want me to. You're precious to me, Eve. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

I smiled, John knew just how to get me, "I love you, too, Johnny so much, which is why I had to tell Wade off tonight. You're my teddy-bear and I can't sleep without you."

John smiled and laughed a little. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"You want to get out of here?"

"And do what?"

John pulled back and smirked, "Each other."

"OMG you are so… I can't even think of the word, but that is what you are." I laughed.

"Yeah, but you love it."

I smiled, "Yeah, I do. I adore it."

"So we're going to get out of here?"

"Yep after we get my stuff."

"Fine by me." John picked up his bag and held out his other hand, "My lady?"

"Dork."

John winked and smiled. I swear those dimples will be the cause of my death. John may be the only man in America that has dimples that fucking perfect. We walked to my locker room where everyone else was. No one said anything. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my things then I walked back over to John.

"We're going home. Night guys."

"That was less than ten minutes."

"I know. I'm quick. I got what I wanted and got the hell out of there."

"Impressive."

"Like I said, I'm not afraid of those assholes."

"We see that now."

"Well anyways, John and I are going home since we're so close. Thank God. Finally I get to sleep in my own bed."

"Who said we'd be sleeping?" John smirked.

I winked, "I said."

"Well you're the boss." John grinned.

"Night."

I grabbed John's hand and pulled him out of the room. He took my bag from me and we ran to the car. He unlocked the doors and we got in.

"OMG! It's fucking cold. Didn't I tell you to start warming this damn thing up?"

"Well excuse me, your highness. I couldn't just tell Wade that I needed to warm up the car so my beautiful fiancée's butt wouldn't freeze off."

"You're such a jackass. You do this on purpose."

"Not me." John winked.

"You do, jerk."

"Eve, is it a tad bit nipply in here?" John asked looking at my chest.

"Ass." I growled crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm your ass." John chuckled.

"That you are, Cena. That you are." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! Warning! Warning! SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. If you can't take it, please don't read it. This was my real first attempt at het sex. I've written so much slash that I don't fear it, but this I do fear. Enjoy and seriously if you can't take the sex skip this chapter and wait for the next one.**

* * *

><p>~~Three Months Earlier, at the hotel~~<p>

Eve and John walked into their hotel room and just threw everything by the door. Eve flopped down on the couch and groaned.

"I'm so tired."

"Aw, my poor baby." John walked over to the couch and sat down beside Eve.

"I don't want to be tired…yet."

John smirked, "Why not yet?"

"Because I want you to make me tired." Eve grinned.

"I can definitely make you tired, Evie."

John leaned down and kissed her softly. She moaned against his lips.

Eve pulled back a little bit, "You said something about strawberries."

"That I did."

John got up and walked over to the mini-fridge. He pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries and walked back over to Eve. She sat up smiling.

"Yay! Chocolate!"

John laughed, "For a split second you sounded like the guy off Spongebob."

Eve giggled, "That's the same guy that says 'My Leg'."

"You and your Spongebob knowledge."

"You're just as bad, Mr. Cena. You know Spongebob just as well as I do."

John laughed and kissed Eve. She groaned and wrapped her arms around John's neck. John picked Eve up and pulled her onto his lap. He ran his hands down her sides while he moved his lips to her neck. Eve giggled and arched her neck for him.

"God, John that feels so damn good."

"Yeah?" John whispered against her neck.

"Yeah…" Eve nodded.

"Strawberries now or later?"

"Later. I need you now, John."

John nodded and stood up with Eve in his arms. He walked them into the bathroom where the bath was already ready. John had started it earlier.

"God, I love you." Eve kissed along John's neck.

"Feels so good, Eve."

Eve and John pulled away for only a minute to disrobe then their lips were one once again. When the need for air was too much, they pulled away once more and climbed into the bathtub. Eve leaned back against John. He wrapped his arms around her. They sat there in silence; every so often they would share a kiss, but other than that they didn't move. Eve loved these moments when John was holding her. She lived for them. About an hour later the hot water had faded to warm/cold. Eve and John got up and climbed out. They dried off and walked out of the bathroom. They didn't even bother to get dressed. John climbed into the bed followed by Eve.

Eve cuddled up to John, "We need more nights like tonight."

"Mmm-hmmm… " John smiled sleepily.

"Are you going to sleep, John?"

"No…"

"Are you that tired?"

"A little…"

"So I guess I shouldn't do this?"

Eve wrapped her nimble fingers around John's length. John took in a sharp breath. Eve smirked and squeezed lightly.

"Eve…" John groaned.

"Do I need to stop, love?"

"Oh, god. Baby…"

"I'll let you sleep, JC."

Eve started to pull her hand away. John flipped them over to where he was on top of her. Eve giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why must you tease me?"

"Because I know what it does to you."

"I'm going to show you what it does to me, Ms. Torres."

John leaned and kissed down Eve's neck. She giggled again. John's lips were tickling her. John kissed across Eve's chest and down her left breast to the perky nipple. He lapped and nipped at it until it became a hard bud then he turned his attention to Eve's right breast. Eve moaned, throwing her head back to cry out John's name. John continued down Eve's body until he reached the softness that was his girlfriend's womanhood. Eve closed her eyes when John slipped his tongue between her lower lips. Eve could never take much foreplay. She pushed at John's head.

"Need you, Johnny."

"You sure, babe? *nibbles across her thigh*"

"Dammit, Cena. Now."

John chuckled and kissed up Eve's body to her face. He peppered her face with loving kisses before attaching his lips to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist. John lined himself up before pushing in slowly. Eve moaned, but it was lost in John's mouth. Their pace started out slow and loving before Eve whimpered for him to speed up. John took both of her hands and held them over her head as he quickened the pace.

"John," Eve panted, "shit…so good, baby…"

"You feel amazing, angel." John kissed along her neck, "So wonderful."

"John, I-I'm getting cl-close…"

Eve rolled her hips causing John to groan in pleasure. He placed one of his hands between her thighs and rubbed against her clit as he pumped in and out. Eve threw her head back and cried out. Her sentences made no sense as she tried to tell John she was coming, but John knew. Her walls clamped down on his length. He thrust a few more times before the pleasure was too much for him. He pulled out and came into his hand. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned up. He came back to bed and wrapped his arms around Eve. She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling happily.

"That was so good."

"Yes, ma'am it was."

"Now I'm sleepy."

"I knew you would be."

"I love you, John." Eve yawned.

John kissed her forehead, "I love you, too, angel."

Eve snuggled closer to John before falling into a deep sleep. John watched her sleep peacefully before he joined her in dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

~Present Time~  
>John and I walked into our home we had purchased. John sat our luggage down and locked the door while I walked to our bedroom to lie down. A few minutes later John walked in and kicked his shoes off before bending down and pulling mine off for me. I smiled and looked back at John.<p>

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Eve."

John climbed onto the bed and lied down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. I sighed happily and scooted closer into his warm embrace.

"I'm exhausted." I yawned.

"Mmm, me too." John leaned in and kissed my neck.

"John, don't start with the kissing."

"Why? I like kissing you." John didn't stop.

"J, I love it, but I'm seriously tired tonight."

"So I have to stop?" John asked placing fleeting kisses up my neck and across my jaw.

"PLEASE." I whined. John laughed and stopped kissing my neck. He found my hand and entwined our fingers. Soon we were fast asleep.

~Two Hours Later~  
>John's cell phone rang. John growled and pulled away from me to grab his phone from the side of the bed.<p>

"Who is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's Wade." John sighed.

I sat up and shook my head, "Ignore it."

"I wish I could."

John climbed out of bed and answered his cell phone. I crossed my arms and glared at him in the dark. John hung up and shook his head. He grabbed his shoes and started to pull them on.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick of Wade, Justin and Heath from the bar. They're drunk."

"They can't call a cab?"

"Apparently not."

"This is utterly ridiculous. We were fast asleep, John. Give me your phone, I'm going to give Barrett a piece of my mind." I held my hand out for his phone. John shook his head. I sighed and crawled over to where he was sitting on the bed. I reached for his phone but my hand was stopped. John pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Please don't piss Wade off. He could do anything. He could send me to Smackdown and then what would we do, Eve?"

"John… " I sighed. I gave up. There was no way I could argue with John when he was absolutely right. John kissed my forehead before picking me up off the bed, turning around and lying me back down. He pulled the blankets over my body and leaned down to me.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Keep the bed warm, baby."

I smiled, "I will. Please, don't take all night. This bed's too big without you."

John smiled and kissed me. I closed my eyes and reveled in the kiss. John knew just how to steal my breath. He pulled back, offered one more smile then walked out of the room. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't without him being right there. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Two Months Earlier~**_

_Eve and John were sitting at Eve's parents house watching the kids go trick-or-treating. Eve smiled and leaned her head on John's shoulder. Eve's mother, Abigail, was sitting outside with them_

_"Children are so precious." Abigail sighed, "Eve, when am I going to get grandchildren."_

_"Mother!"_

_John chuckled. Eve shook her head._

_"Excuse my mother, John. She's crazy."_

_"Aw, she's not crazy, baby. She's cute."_

_"Thank you, Jonathon. You are so nice to me, unlike my daughter." Abigail patted his shoulder._

_"Bite me, mother."_

_"See how she treats me, Jonathon. She's just so mean."_

_John kissed Eve's neck and slapped her hand gently. "Eve, be nice to your mother, love."_

_Eve sighed dramatically, "Fine. I will be nice to the evil woman."_

_Abigail walked by Eve and slapped her on top of the head with a spoon. Eve growled then groaned and rubbed her head. John smiled and kissed the top of her head._

_"Eve?"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"Do you want kids?"_

_Eve turned and looked at John. She saw a far away look in his eyes. She smiled before nodding. "I would like to have children someday, John."_

_"Would you like to have children with me?"_

_"No, I want to have children with the man on the moon." Eve smirked, "Of course, I want to have children with you. What's with all the questions, Johnny?"_

_John shrugged, "I don't know. I was just wondering."_

_"Well I love you, John Cena. I love you more than the stars in the sky." _

_John smiled and pulled Eve closer. The night air was just starting to cool. The leaves, in their beautiful autumn color, were swirling around as if in an invisible dance with the wind. John figured this would be the best time to ask Eve. "Eve?"_

_"Yes, John?"_

_"What are you thinking of doing for the rest of your life?"_

_Eve turned and faced John. She tried to read the look in his eyes, but she couldn't._

_"John, why are you asking me this?"_

_"Because I've been thinking about how much I love you, and I want to know something."_

_"What?"_

_"I want to know if you'll marry me?" John whispered._

_Eve's eyes widened. She turned completely towards John and touched his face to make sure he was really there. When she realized that it was not just a dream she leaned in and kissed John with everything she had. He wrapped his arms around her. Their kiss lasted for a good while, until they were both in dire need of air. They pulled apart and leaned against each other._

_"I'll take that as a yes?"_

_"More like hell yes!" Eve grinned beaming._

_"Ready for your ring?"_

_"What kind of question is that?"_

_John laughed and pulled the blue box out of his pocket. He opened it and revealed the most perfect engagement ring Eve had ever seen. Then she realized she had seen it before._

_"John, this is the ring I wanted when I was a little girl. How did you know?"_

_"Well I had to ask your mom and dad if I could steal their daughter for the rest of her life." John shrugged and smiled._

_Eve shook her head, "You're perfect."_

_"And I'm marrying Miss Perfect, so we'll be perfect together, baby." John pushed the ring onto her finger._

_"Oh John." Eve kissed him._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, so very much."_


	9. Chapter 9

**~Present Time~**

As I predicted I didn't sleep at all until John got back, which was almost morning. John quietly walked into the room and took off his jacket and shoes. I sighed and clicked on the lamp beside the bed, "Does he realize that he kept you out for four hours?"

"I thought you were sleeping." John climbed onto the bed and kissed the back of my neck.

"Can't sleep without you being here. It's hard." I whined and turned over into his embrace. He pulled me closer and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." John mumbled sleepily.

"This had better not be a common occurrence, John. You and I both need our sleep." I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his neck. I played with his short hair.

"I'll talk to him about it later. Right now, let's get some well deserved rest." John reached over me and clicked the lamp off. We snuggled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

**~That Afternoon~**

John and I woke up around 2 in the afternoon. We walked into the kitchen and I made us lunch. We sat down to eat it, when he got a phone call.

"If that is Wade Barrett, I am punching him so hard in the jaw that the rest of Nexus will be walking around with bruises."

John just chuckled and answered his phone. After a few minutes of huffing and sighing he hung up.

"No, don't tell me. I don't want to hear it." I waved him off.

"Teddy wanted to know if I would let you escape from the comfort of my arms for a few hours." John smirked.

I furrowed my brows, "What?"

"That was Ted. He said that whether I like it or not he and Evan were going to come over and steal you from me so they could take you shopping."

"…that is something I can deal with." I said as my lips turned into a Cheshire cat grin. John leaned over the table and pressed his lips against mine.

"They'll be here in about thirty minutes. Go get ready." John smiled.

I kissed him again before getting up and leaving the room to get ready for a shopping day.


	10. Chapter 10

**_~Two Months Earlier~_**

_John and Eve were out and about shopping for houses in Eve's home town. They already had one up in Boston near John's parent's place and now Eve wanted one near her parent's place._

_"Oh, Johnny. This one is pretty." Eve pointed at a little white house with a black roof._

_"I don't think it would be big enough for us, lovely." John chuckled and kissed Eve's neck, "Let's keep looking."_

_They continued walking around looking at each of the house for sell. Each one didn't have what John wanted._

_"You are a real pain, John Cena."_

_"And you love me, Eve Torres." John grinned, "You know I think I know somewhere."_

_Eve furrowed her brow but got into John's car._

_About ten minutes later John stopped at a house right outside the city limits. It looked like it had just been built and was up to John and Eve's standards._

_"John, this place is perfect. However did you find out about it?" Eve looked from the house to John._

_"Well I had a team of builders create it for us." John shrugged._

_Eve's jaw dropped. She couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't even sure she heard him right._

_"I had it built for you, Eve." John whispered._

_Tears appeared in the Latina's eyes. She wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him. John pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss._

_Eve pulled back, "I love you, so very much."_

_"I love you, too, Eve. I just want to make you happy." John kissed her neck, cheek, forehead, nose then her lips again._


	11. Chapter 11

~Present Time~

Evan, Ted and I had shopped till we dropped before I came home. When I entered there was a note on the end table by the door.

Gone to do something for Wade. Be back later. Promise.

John.

"Son of a bitch." I hissed. I walked down to the couple of steps to our living room. I saw a red head watching TV, "Heath?"

"Hey." Heath turned his head towards me and smiled small.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over to the couch and sat down beside my pretty cousin.

"Wade wanted me to stay here and wait for you. He needed Cena's help with something." Heath shrugged, "I don't know what."

"That's weird that he didn't tell you what he needed my fiancé for."

"I know. Usually he tells me everything."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around Heath's shoulders. I carded my fingers through his long red strands. Heath leaned his head on my shoulder, "I love him, Eve."

"I know you do, sweetheart." I said softly and leaned my head on his.

Two hours later the door opened and in walked John and Wade. Heath and I had fallen asleep on the couch, so we didn't initially hear them come in, but we did hear the door shut.

Heath lifted his head and looked towards the door, "Wade?"

Wade smiled, "Hey, sleepy head."

I watched Wade walk over to the couch and pick Heath up off of it carefully, as if he were fragile. Heath wrapped his arms around Wade's neck. He smiled down at me sleepily, "Bye, Evie."

"Later, Heath." I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Wade walked them over to the door and nodded at John. John nodded and smiled small. He closed the door after the two walked through it.

"What was that all about?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Wade needed my help." John walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. He leaned against the arm.

I turned and curled up in his arms getting comfortable, "With what?"

"Picking out a ring." John smiled, his fingers lazily scratching along my back.

"What?" I lifted my head up.

John nodded, "My reaction exactly. Apparently he is very smitten with Heath, and he's ready to make it into a long term commitment."

"Oh, my gosh. No wonder he didn't want Heath there with him." I smiled, "For a scum-bag, that's pretty sweet."

"I learned that Wade Barrett is not always a scum-bag today. When he found the perfect ring he had tears in his eyes."

"Aw, how cute. Heath's going to like that. When's he going to pop the question?"

"At your family's New Year's Eve party. He wants everyone to be there to witness it."

"Heath is going to die. Heath's mother is going to die." I giggled.

John smiled and nodded. He pulled me up closer to him and pressed our lips together. The kiss soon became heated and John and I did as lovers do. We stripped down and never once stopped kissing each other.


End file.
